fanonsuperpowersfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyson's Story Pt.1/10
The Beginning This is the main plot behind the first game I want to make when I'm out of my College.The game will be about an teen named Calix Alburn who has amnesia and can't remember anything.{Note*Calix is greek for Handsome Note**Alburn is the same last name used for Maka on “Souleater”}.One day he gets an letter that reads ‘If you won't to know about your past come to this address alone…’Well he does then things happen like a girl who turns into an sword and Calix is thrown into his first battle.That's when you are taught how to do battle with this Girl named Pele. {Note* Pele is the Hawaiian Goddess of Fire.} {Note** having that name she has fire based attacks.}So he beats the first boss Dracul.He has a flashback you play as him from the past in the flashback.{Note** That all flashbacks he has all of his upgrades and might have some unlockables for you too!!} The flashback goes away and Calix wakes-up and discovers he is in a warehouse where Pele lives. She explains to him she can help him regain his memory. {Note** She'll be our supporting character} Pele tells him they have to find a guy named Elm Zener The Alchemist. They get an letter that says ‘If your looking for Zener he is at the crossroads of the planes...’{Note* Zener cards are for Psychics} {Note** Crossroads means there more places to visit} So Pele take him to The Door of The Crossroads and states ‘She'll wait on this side for him.’ then gives him an worn-out,Bone-chillingly cold hilt and heavy blade that is the weapon used by king Arthur himself, Excaliber.He enters the portal as soon as his first foot in the crossroads he feels and chill down his spine he a load bang and seeking-out an pleading female he encounters Elm halfway there to save the pleading female. He says ‘Are you going to save the girl or find out your past boy?’ Calix lets out a sad sigh and ran to save the girl who will be another supporting character. Calix then fights wave after wave of enemies with the the girl he came to save.After awhile Calix gets HIS Endgame Move called ONI DAO-GIRI. {Note* depending on witch character you are playing as is witch Endgame Technique you have.} {Note** Elm is also an hero} Calix unleaded his ultimate power unlocking his super form. Elm seems to notice the power emanateing from Calix and challenges him to an dual. You play as Elm Who uses an Pocket-watch that can turn into an Whip/Sword for battle called Jakle but he dubs Hyde. Elm wins Calix Calms down Another flashback you see another part of his past. ‘Wake-up Calix come-on wake-up you idiot’ He hears the voice of The girl he saved Lyn Winchester {Note* the Winchester mansion of the-Thousand ghost and the brand of guns.} He looks around to see where he is Pele then says to Lyn ‘Why the hell are you still here? We don't need you anymore so you know Scram!!!’ Calix Then says ‘last thing I remember is going into the portal then the rest is a blank...’ Elm the snaps his fingers and a sword appears out of nowhere ‘the sword was similar to Excaliber but somehow different’ Calix thought Elm gives Calix The blade called Clarent.The worn hilt gave him the perfect grip but the sword itself was quite heavy. {Note** Clarent the sword that was used buy King Arthur's son to kill him} This is the end of part 1. REMEMBER THIS IS NOT AN REAL GAME YET SO DON'T TRY TO LOOK FOR GAMEPLAY OR ANYTHING OK!!! See Also Tyson's Story Pt.2/10 Tyson's Extra Pt.1/3 Tyson's Story Pt.3/10 Tyson's Extra Pt.2/3 Tyson's Story Pt.4/10 Tyson's Story Pt.5/10 Tyson's Story Pt.6/10 Tyson's Story Pt.7/10 Tyson's story 8/10 Tyson's Extra Pt.3/3 Tyson's Story Pt.9/10 Tyson's Story Pt.10/10 Category:Awesome Category:Needs Picture Category:Stupidly-Awesome